What Dreams May Come
by allstar4
Summary: Sailor Moon R series...UsagiMamoru...its about them:)


This is my first fan fiction ever and I'm sure its not any good but here it is. Reviews would be greatly appreciated or you can email meat Sailor moondoes not belong to me nor will it ever. Now on with the show!

What Dreams May Come

"Daijoubu Usagi-chan?" Rei said as she looked upon her friend. She noticed her looking numbly at the same page in her history book for the past ten minutes, idly tapping her finger on the table.

"Hai, daijoubu Rei-chan." she said looking up, almost startled at the sound of her friends voice. "I guess I'm just a little tired today," she added trying to assuage her friend's worried expression.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest, I don't like seeing you so down." Usagi looked back down at her book and was about to nod her head when she heard the sliding doors to the Crown Arcade open. Usagi's eyes widened, filling with tears as she glanced up from her book and took notice of who had sauntered in.

"Ohayo Mamoru-kun," called the sandy haired waiter behind the counter.

"Ohayo Motoki, just came in for a quick cup of coffee. I can't stay long, I have midterms this week and my first one is tomorrow morning. I'll probably be up late studying too," he said as he sat at his usual counter seat.

The conversation went unheard by the golden haired occupant only two booths away. She sat paralyzed, looking at the older man trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, thinking to herself, 'he didn't even notice me'.

Rei saw the expression grappling her friends face. "Usa-."

"Gomen Rei-chan, I have to go. I told mama that I'd be home early to help with dinner. Tell the girls I'm sorry and I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said as she picked up her books and tried valiantly to make it out the door without tripping and bringing attention to her. However, it seems luck is never on her side. Blurred by her tears, she didn't see the ebony haired man heading in the same direction as she and ran head on into him, causing her books to fall heavily to the floor. She reeled on her heels trying to keep her balance, but knowingly she closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall when strong arms surrounded her mid section and firmly held her up. Startled because she was still standing, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into the deep stormy blue eyes of her savior: eyes that she had grown to love and dread just the same. Lost in their depth, she continued to stare until he spoke.

"Let's not make a habit of this Usagi," he said with coldness in his voice that made a chill run down her spine.

Quickly untangling herself from his grip, she bent down to pick up her books making sure to keep her face down attempting to hide the slow steady tears that made their way down her cheeks. At that moment she knew what they hadwas gone. The loss of his playful nickname, Odango Atama, and the name only he could call her, Usako,was replaced with the cold use of her full first name.

"Gomenasai," she whispered and hurried out the door, but not before he caught a glance at her blushed, tear-streaked cheeks.

"Sumanai Usako," Mamoru whispered to himself as the only person he'd ever truly loved ran from his sight.

Hearing three girls call out to her as she ran past them, Usagi quickened her speed, not wanting to be caught or have to explain herself. It was Friday and the sun was beginning to set. She knew she would not have to answer any questions till Monday if she wanted and basked in the thought of having three days to wallow in emotion and not be bothered. When she made it home she rain straight to her room and collapsed onto her bed breathing heavily. The tears on her cheeks had dried as she ran, but now, alone in her room; she released the ducts that held her tears.

On the corner of her bed a black cat sighed inwardly, having seen this too many times now. Luna was at a loss to do for her charge. Every night she had stayed up watching her cry herself into a fitful sleep, and every night she awoke, sat by the window and asked the same question. Luna would sit in the shadows and look longingly at her, wishing she knew of Usagi's pain so that she, in some way, could help ease it. As she looked on, it seemed like clockwork as Usagi's sobbing body stilled and relinquished itself to sleep.

Usagi's Dream

As the sunset, the sky slowly turned different shades of color. First a dull orange and yellow that melted into reds and purples. This is my favorite time of day she thought as she stood on the little bridge over the river in the park, leaning on the metal railing.

"Mine, too," a deep voice whispered behind her.

She smiled knowingly, without having to turn to see who answered her thoughts: He always knew what she was thinking. This had always been their favorite time of day. It was when the sun relinquished its glory to the effervescent moon.

"I've been waiting, I thought you might not come," she whispered, when suddenly she felt warmth filling her body, not realizing she was even cold. He clasped his hands around her stomach holding her tightly around her waist, allowing her head to lazily lean back against his chest.

"I'll always come, Princess. Nothing will keep me from you, ever!" With that said, he turned her in his arms and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Releasing his hold on her, he grabbed her hand and led her to their bench in the rose garden. He sat down pulling her close to him, not wanting mere centimeters to be left between them. He held her firmly to him and she leaned her head on to his shoulder and allowed herself to be held, never wanting the moment to end.

They sat like that, wrapped in each others embrace, starring at the crescent moon and the stars in the endless night sky. Slowly Usagi's began to nod off onto the shoulder of her Prince. Not wanting to end the moment Usagi tried to fight it off.

"I'll be here when you awake, Usako," he said, as his hold tightened around her and that was all the reassurance she needed as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

The morning rays crept through the trees as she awoke to a cold chill that swept through her body. She sat up quickly remembering she was still in the park and stiffened realizing she was now alone. She slowly tried to rise, but failed, collapsing into the dewy morning grass. Tears poured from her sky blue eyes and as if on cue the once blue sky had turned dark and murky andbegan pouring, following the example of its only patron. Two words could be heard, shouting to the heavens over and over again, almost questioning, yet definite, "you lied!"

End Dream

Usagi opened her eyes hesitantly, no longer startled by her reoccurring nightmare. Her cheeks, once again, took on a rosey, wet appearance. Slowly she sat up and went to her open window. A cool, night breeze made its way to her, blowing lightly at her golden locks. Staring out at the starlit, night sky, she asked the only question she knew now, "Why?" Each night she hoped she might get an answer to relieve her suffering, but each night she was left disappointed at only being answered with the stillness of the night.

Slowly turning back to her tear drenched pillow she was startled to hear a soft barely audible answer float in from the window answering her question, "Because I love you."

Not believing her own hearing she stood beside her bed as if waiting for more. When she heard a sigh from outside her window she rused to it andlooked out, searching for someone, anyone. When she saw no one she began to question herself again, wondering if her depression had finally began to play tricks on her. She walked back to her bed, flipped over her pillow to lay on the dry side and laid down, hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep.

Outside her window a cloaked figure leapt silently onto her window sill. Every night he had become accustomed to doing this. He sat on the sill watching his golden haired beauty, the soft glow of the moon illuminating her body, bringing out the cherubic features in her face that he loved.

Hesitantly, he stepped into her room and knelt beside her bed. He stared longingly at her, and daringly brushed a golden lock away that had fallen over her eyes. Of all the nights he watched her, not once had he opted to answer her question that pierced the night with sadness and despair, yet as he knelt beside her it took everything he had not to hold her warm body in his arms. Feeling his strength wavering, he rose to leave only to have a small hand grasp his wrist lightly.

"Matte," large blue eyes begged. "Don't leave me, onegai, not tonight."

Unable to break eye contact with her, he felt all his resolve melt away. He knew he could not leave her now, no matter the consequence. The pain of being away from her was too much. He abandoned his disguise and climbed under the sheets next to her. Holding her petite form tightly to his body, warmth radiated back into him. Upon feeling the cold leave him, he knew he never wanted to feel that way again. "Sumanai, Usako. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to be safe…,"he started to say, but was cut off by Usagi's small hand.

"It's okay Mamo-chan. Aishiteru. Demo, promise me you will never leave me again. Onegai, I can't lose you again."

"Aishiteru Usako. I promise I'll never leave again. I could not survive without you. These past couple months have been torture…"

"Shh, just hold me Mamo-chan, I'm cold. Just hold me." She looked up at him and stared into his now calm, dark blue eyes. He leaned down and laid a feathery kiss on her forehead.

"I'll always keep you warm," he said and leaned down further to claim her soft, small lips that he had been longing to kiss. As it ended, she looked up to him emotion filling her eyes. She ended their eye lock and planted a kiss on his jaw, then repositioning herself so her head rested lightly on his chest. She sighed lightly and he felt her body release its tension and mold into his. He didn't allow himself to doze until he heard her breathing steady. He leaned his head on top of hers and drifted off to sleep just as the dawn broke, shinning light on new day, a new beginning.

Please Read and Review! This is my first fan fiction so I'm hoping you guys won't be too harsh ! Also, I am not Japanese, so if my use of the words is wrong please tell me so I don't offend any readers:) or if you would like to know what they mean just ask me! Ja ne minna :)!


End file.
